empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 25
EMPIRE Episode 25: The Payback Plan Hydra: You want to what?! Grand: You heard me, son. I want to kill the President for all the wrong things he's done. All this time I've been dealing with the crap of the government. If it weren't for Grand Admiral Hiron, I wouldn't have listened for as long as I have. Now, he's gone too far. Hydra: What about your job? You're an Admiral! Grand: I know. And I always will be. I know you guys are heading toward HQ. I know exactly how to do it. Zalious: Oh, do ya? Titan: Yea, we have our own plan. Grand: What plan is that? Titan: Blowing everything up. Grand: You guys have no idea how this place is, do you? Zalious: Not really. Grand: I have a plan that will make this a whole lot easier. Zalious: Please, share. Grand: Okay, there are two entrances to HQ, (he puts a cigar in his mouth and lights it) here and here. The first entrance is the only one you'll see from the outside. Zalious: I'm guessing that one's guarded. Grand: Heavily guarded. The back entrance is a different story, though. Only Admirals and Officers can go that way. Titan: And that's where you come in. Grand: Not just me. I need a volunteer. Zalious: I'll do it! Grand: Alright, you will be disguised as a military officer aboard my ship. That way Titan can come through the front, and me and you have the back blocked off. Zalious: A blockade. Grand: Exactly. Now, any questions? Titan: Nope. I'd say this is a good plan. I still get blow stuff up, right? Grand: Yes, you do. Titan: Yep, I like this plan. Zalious: Will I be going with you on your ship? Grand: Yes. I need you ready. Zalious: Alright. You two are aware that HQ is in the South Blue, right? Titan: Of course. Zalious: The South Blue is a terrible place with a lot of resistance. Grand: Already have that covered. Zalious: How? Grand: I have a lot of mates at HQ. They've arranged for themselves to be at guard at that time. They will not fire at us. In fact they're going to back us up. Zalious: I never thought that the Army could be so nice to Pirates. Grand: They're not doing it for you. They did it because I asked them to. Titan: Alright, then let's get moving. Grand: Okay. Titan starts the ship and heads out. Grand and Zalious stay on the Navy ship. Grand: Before we head out, I need to say something. Zalious: What is it? Grand (taking out his jutte sharp, but for hitting): If I find out that you had any part off this, I'll kill you personally. Zalious: Understood. I can assure you, I had nothing to do with this. Grand: I'll believe you for now. Zalious: Let's get this show on the road. Grand: Alright. Down the sails! Full speed, men! To be continued...